Love
by slowtown x
Summary: She stroked his cheek as he laid there, coughing up blood. "You're an idiot," she said, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "But you're my idiot and I love you very much. Gods, I love you so much, Seaweed Brain!" He smiled. "I love you too, Wise Girl."


**Really, there is no explanation for this. But I'm going to try to explain it! So Percy got shot. And Annabeth is comforting him. That's all folks! XD**

 **And it's AU. because.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this. All this belongs to the master, Rick Riordan.**

 **Warning: Some of this can be graphic… *cough* the kisses *cough* The kissing can literally kill you. It killed me while I was writing it :D**

 **Rated T because author is paranoid. And the kissing. And the fluffiness of Percabeth. And basically everything that I write is Rated T. So...**

 **And the amount of fluff in this will kill you. There's a lot of fluff.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Love**_

 _ **"Every love story is beautiful.  
But ours is my favorite."  
~Anonymous**_

* * *

Annabeth paced around the hospital, wondering why Percy took that bullet for her. She could've defended herself perfectly fine.

Now Percy was dying because the bullet entered through his shoulder, and exited from his chest (he was on an angle). His tan skin was now pale, his sea-green eyes that were filled with joy were now cracked and always dark. His hair was always messed up, and now it's just... _messed up_.

Now she was wondering if it was actually her fault. Out of all the times, she forgot to bring her knife with her. Whenever she brought it, she didn't need it. When she didn't have it, she _needed_ it. She cursed.

"How is he?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He just needs surgery, and a blood transplant, and a bunch of other stuff." They said.

She cocked an eyebrow. "So he's not okay?" She growled.

"Um..."

"AHH!" She screamed. "You're telling me that my boyfriend isn't going to live?!"

They frowned. "Miss, we didn't say that..."

Her grey eyes twitched. "Sure sounds like it. I just want him to live, and you people aren't doing anything!" She spat.

"Annabeth! Just calm down. He's going to live. He just needs to go through stuff and then he'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise. 60% chance that he'll live. Besides, the bullet went through his shoulder. Most people who get shot in the shoulder survive."

"But it entered _through_ his shoulder, and exited through his chest." She said. **(A/N: I don't know anymore)**

The doctor waved her off. "He'll manage."

Annabeth bit her nail, praying that the gods would listen.

* * *

"So how did this happen?"

Annabeth looked around the room.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled._

 _Annabeth turned around in confusion, wondering why he called her name. Next thing she knows, she's pushed out of the way and hears a loud *BANG* sound. Then a scream comes in, and then a loud *THUMP*._

 _Her eyes traveled to a figure, holding a gun pointed at Annabeth. The person was smirking. She squinted to see more of the person._

 _It was a male, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had this shitty attitude surrounding him. It was Luke, her old crush._

 _"Luke?" Annabeth mumbled._

 _His smirk grew wider, stepping toward her. She backed away._

 _"Annie," he said. She growled. "It's so great to see you."_

 _"Don't call me that," she spat. "And I don't want to see you. You- you hurt Percy! You... you shot him and now... he's hurt!" She cried._

 _He saw hurt in her eyes and he went to go touch her shoulder._

 _"NO! Get away!" She cried, tears in her eyes._

 _He raised his hands in defeat, and walked away, before taking the gun on himself. He fell to the ground, blood spewing out of his head._

 _Annabeth shuddered._

 _She turned her head back to Percy, who was still on the floor. She ran over to him, gasping quietly. "Percy," she whispered. "You're bleeding!"_

 _He nodded his head slowly._

 _"I could've defended myself perfectly fine! Why did you take that bullet for me?" She asked, tears falling out of her eyes._

 _"I wanted to protect you," he said._

 _She smiled. Percy started coughing up blood harshly._

 _"I should call the hospital," she mumbled._

 _"Good idea," he replied._

 _Annabeth dialed 911 and told them that Percy got shot._

 _She removed her phone from her ear and covered the mic. "They'll be there in about 3 minutes," she whispered. Percy nodded._

 _She talked to them some more, and then hung up._

 _She kneeled down._

 _She stroked his cheek as he laid there, coughing up blood. "You're an idiot," she said, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "But you're my idiot and I love you very much. Gods, I love you so much, Seaweed Brain!"_

 _He smiled. "I love you too, Wise Girl."_

 _5 minutes later, the ambulance came and carried Percy into the ambulance. They drove away to the hospital, leaving Annabeth standing there like an idiot._

 _She fell on her knees and started crying._

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

"And then they drove away, leaving me on the ground crying. I swear that I haven't been any more scared about losing Percy. We've been to the hospital many times, and out of all those times, he's never been shot. I'm scared about losing him... I-I can't lose him!" She told her.

Rachel nodded, and plotted some words on a sheet of paper. "So you're afraid of losing your loved one?" She asked.

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded.

"Hmm," she mumbled.

"Well, I think that you should visit Percy as much as you can," Rachel said. "And then the more you see him, the less you'll think of losing him." She offered.

"Yes, that might work," she mumbled. "Except he's in the hospital. The hospital is meant for people who are meant to die."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Not really. Babies are born in hospitals."

Annabeth smirked. "Most babies."

"Well, the hospital is meant to save people's lives. Don't you watch _The Untold Stories of the ER_?" She asked.

"Don't have time," Annabeth replied.

"Hmm," Rachel mumbled. "Just clear your mind or something. Possibly read a book. That might work," she suggested.

"Yeah, that might work. Thank you, Rachel." She said.

Rachel smiled. "No probs."

* * *

Annabeth sat on the hospital bed, snuggled up in Percy's arms, while they watched his favorite movie, _Finding Nemo_. **(A/N: Just know that I'm not copying anybody who wrote that Percy's favorite movie was** _**Finding Nemo**_. **I just figured that since he is the son of Poseidon, the water and the obscene amount of blue in the movie is just...** )

"Percy," she mumbled.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Yes?" He asked.

"Don't die on me."

He laughed. "I won't. I'm still here, right?" He said.

She wriggled into his lap, holding onto his shoulder. "I'm being serious, Percy. I can't lose you. I just want them to discharge you so that we can can get back to doing whatever we did... I miss you." She mumbled.

Percy looked at her grey eyes, frowning. **(A/N: Yes, I made one of these again. Sorry... :P And I know that it might get annoying from switching from "gray" to "grey". I can't tell the difference between them, so I use both.)**

"You'll never lose me. Even if I die-"

Annabeth flinched.

"Even if I die, I promise that I'll see you again." He said.

She kissed his jaw. "Let's watch the movie," she said.

Percy's eyes brightened up.

"Yeah. Let's watch the movie." He said.

Annabeth visited Percy everyday after school. He enjoyed her company, since it was pretty lonely when she was away.

She gave him blue cookies that his mother baked for him.

They both ate the cookies, laughing at corny movies and TV shows that were currently playing. Percy would imitate what someone was saying, if he actually knew the line. If he imitated what they said, she would gently nibble on his neck and ear. If he didn't imitate exactly what they said, Annabeth would give him a kiss.

It was still funny, nonetheless.

"Okay-okay-okay! Here's the part. Vanessa is going to say 'Don't leave me! I need you, and don't forget about me!' Then she cries. Look, here it comes." Percy said.

He mouthed what he predicted she would say, but instead she said _"So you're just going to leave me like that? Just remember that if you step out of that door, we are done. We,"_ she motioned between her and him. _"are done. Just think about that."_

Annabeth chuckled. "You're off, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh," he muttered.

"It's okay, Percy. I won't whack you because you tried. That is… you did try, right?" She asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "I did try, Wise Girl. Now where's my kiss?" He smirked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. He pulled her closer to him, and held onto her. "Don't leave me just yet," he muttered against her lips.

"I won't. I'm not leaving." She replied.

She held onto his shoulders as he kissed her softly. She pulled away from him, biting her lip as she stared into his sea-green eyes.

They were just so pretty and drawing her in. "You're checking me out," Percy grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes again and pulled on his hospital gown.

"I totally was," she replied. She then smiled as she kissed him, with a little bit of roughness. She just really missed him.

She swears.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson," the doctor said. "It looks like you are good to go. We will release you in a few hours once we get your parent to sign the papers."

Percy cringed when he heard his full name.

"I'm over 18," he said.

He waved him off. "Doesn't matter. Still need a parent or guardian to sign."

Percy wondered if he could get Annabeth to sign the papers- no. He wants to surprise her. So he can't get her to sign it. His mother? No, he wouldn't want to disturb her. Ahh, he'll get Paul, his step-dad to do it.

"Can I call Paul?" He asked.

"We don't know who Paul is." The doctor said.

"Paul. Is. My. Step. Father." He said slowly.

"Okay. Go ahead and call him. Don't hurt yourself," he said, chuckling.

"That's not funny." Percy said, getting out of bed to reach the phone.

The doctor rolled his eyes and headed out the room, muttering something about why he should've quit his job the second they looked at him.

Percy smirked and dialed Paul's number.

"Hello?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Percy. I need you to sign something..."

* * *

Annabeth was at home when it happened. She truly missed Percy. She tried to visit the hospital because his absence was killing her.

They said, "He's not here."

She frowned and ran out the hospital, face in her hands. Her phone rang, and she ignored it, wanting to be alone with all her architecture books and a plushy that Percy gave her.

He couldn't die.

He just couldn't.

* * *

Percy tapped his foot as he called her number for the _eighteenth_ time this past _hour_. She wasn't answering his calls, his emails, his text messages, and not even her door.

He realized that he had to bribe her.

He jumped when Paul hit a speed bump, causing Percy to send his step-father a deadly glare. Paul just chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

He winced.

Not a smart move.

"Alright," he said. "This is her stop." Percy said.

Paul smirked. "Have fun, you crazy kids."

He rolled his eyes as he stepped out of Paul's car. He was mumbling about how he might become a grandfather at such a young age.

Or that he'll have to buy protection.

Percy's cheeks were a bright red.

"PAUL!" He yelled. "EITHER KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, OR CLOSE THE WINDOW!"

Paul just laughed as he drove away.

And indeed, he did close the windows.

Percy sighed as he walked up the stairs to her house. He knocked on the door, clutching some of Annabeth's favorite architecture books and a new plushy.

This time, it was a plushy of an owl, her favorite animal. **(A/N: In honor of Athena)**

Annabeth opened the door, saw Percy, gasped, and then shut the door.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

She opened the door again, noticing the books and the new plushy. She smiled at him and held out her hands.

Percy walked toward her, about to give her a hug when she took the plushy and books. "Thank you," she happily said.

He smiled.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. And he was hating not having her affection. Sure, she was smiling and giving him kisses, but normally she would hug him and give him kisses on his lips.

"Annabeeeth!" He whined.

She snorted. "Seaweed Brain, stop whining. Continue whining and you won't even get my affection. I thought you died! Were you the one who was calling me?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Why did you block your caller ID?" She asked, swatting him with her new books.

He growled, rubbing his arm. "Gods, you hit hard."

"Those are just the books."

"Whatever. I blocked my caller ID because I wanted it to be a surprise. But I guess that it couldn't, since you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Whoops," she said.

Percy laughed. "For the first time in forever, Wise Girl… isn't a Wise Girl." He announced, pretending his hand was microphone.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Percy. Get inside. It's freezing out here."

He rolled his eyes. "What? Annabeth, it's warm as hell out here. Maybe because you're from California, you're used to this warm weather. 69 degrees here is nice and warm." He said.

She opened the door, and motioned him inside.

"You're really here. I thought you had died or something. Don't ever do that again." She mumbled, snuggled up against his body.

His arm was wrapped securely around her, like if she was trying to escape from him.

"You know what, Annabeth?" He asked, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"You're never getting away from me ever again. I don't want to lose you. That's why I jumped in front of that bullet. I didn't want you to get shot."

"So you sacrificed yourself for me?" She asked.

"I love you, Wise Girl. You have to promise me this. Will you?" He asked. He cupped her face as he leaned his lips to her face.

Annabeth nodded frantically, as he placed kisses along her face. She mumbled something in Greek, but he didn't care.

"Percy..." she moaned. **(A/N: this is the part where it gets graphic, so if you have like a weak stomach or can't handle this, I suggest that you stop reading now)**

He licked her ear, slowly grazing his hand to the hem of her shirt. She fumbled with her hands, digging her nails in his hair.

"Ow, Annabeth," he mumbled, biting on her earlobe.

She muttered curse words that would make a sailor blush.

She pulled away too soon for his liking, and smirked.

"I need you," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips with his. He responded immediately, moving his lips fast against hers. Her lips were moving a lot slower than his was.

"Wise Girl," he said against her lips.

"Seaweed Brain," she replied.

He grazed his tongue against her bottom lip. She gasped quietly. They have never done anything like this before. They only had fast make-outs, more intense than this, but they have never, ever done this.

Annabeth pulled away. "Percy," she muttered.

Percy frowned. "Yes?"

"We've never done this before. Are you sure?"

He nodded, holding her close. She nuzzled against his neck, slowly reaching for his shirt.

He smirked.

"Wow, Wise Girl," he said. "I thought that you-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain." She murmured.

Percy laughed as he smashed his lips on hers, holding her waist protectively. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Their lips were moving fast against each others, hungry for each other.

He pulled back and started kissing Annabeth's neck.

"Percy..." she moaned.

He found her special spot and sucked on it.

"Damn it!" She screamed.

He flinched.

Annabeth gently pushed him away and started placing kisses along his jaw.

"Payback," she muttered.

He grinned.

She gently placed kisses along his jaw line. He groaned, fumbling with her shirt. He felt her smile against his jaw, as she moved her hands from his face to his shirt.

She smirked.

He moaned as she lifted up his shirt, running her fingers against his abs. She pulled away, lifting up Percy's shirt and removing it until he was shirtless.

He felt this tight feeling in his pants.

"Annabeth Marie Chase!" he shouted. **(A/N: I don't even know if she actually has a middle name… just pretend that it's Marie)**

"Hmm?" She mumbled, kissing his cheek.

"You gave me these sexual hormones. And I cannot get rid of them." He said.

She frowned. "Well, what have you done to get rid of these 'sexual hormones'?" She asked.

"This," he said.

He walked over to her and removed her shirt. She was wearing a light purple bra. He brought her over to the bed, and her eyes widened.

"Percy, are you sure?"

"This is just to remove my horny hormones, Annabeth. Don't worry."

He kissed along her body, pinning her arms down with his hand.

They kissed for what seemed like a long time, until their hair was messy, lips were swollen and puffy, and until they were grinning like crazy.

"More," she said.

"More?"

"Yes, more. I liked that." She smiled.

Percy was about to kiss her, when someone walked in.

"Annabeth? I heard a scr-" Her father said.

His eyes traveled to a shirtless Percy, and a shirtless Annabeth. He smiled, going back to the bathroom. He came out with a box full of... _that_.

"DAD!" She squeaked, cheeks a deep red.

He laughed. "Just don't get pregnant. And you," he said, pointing to Percy. "Don't give her as many hickeys as you did last time…"

Percy nodded.

"Have fun, you crazy kids." He smirked.

He closed the door behind them.

Annabeth looked at Percy.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

He looked back at her.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

Percy looked at her, cupping her face. "You do know what I said, right?" He asked.

She nodded at him. "You said that I'm never getting away from you. Ever. And don't worry. You're not getting away from me. I'm not getting away from you either."

She remained silent for a moment. "Do you know what I said to you?" She asked, blinking fast.

"Yeah. You said to not die on you." He said.

She smiled.

"I kept my promise. I'm not dying on you."

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Review! And I made Frederick like that awesome dad. :D**

 **And I'm sorry in advance if the cringe was too real and you had to wash your eyes out with bleach. I just wanted you guys to feel the feels and the fluff :D**

 **I'm super sorry if the ending sucks and the story didn't make sense, I have a tendency to make things not make sense. Did that make sense? See what I mean? Oh, and I'm sorry if you find mistakes. :D**


End file.
